


Dear Steve #5

by grownupgeekgirl



Series: Dear Steve [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownupgeekgirl/pseuds/grownupgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy writes letters to Steve after the plane crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Steve #5

March 1952  
Dear Steve,  
It’s been seven years, and I still can’t believe what we did, and I still can’t believe you’re gone. Howard is still searching for you. He found the tesseract, but not the plane. He refuses to give up. Despite the way he needled you, he respected the hell out of you. He really did. We all did. You were something special, Steve. Perhaps that’s why I’m still writing to you. Maybe it’s the hope that you’ll come back someday and you can read these. Maybe it’s the knowledge that you’re never coming back, and these are all I’ll have of you. I wish…I wish I’d admitted how I felt sooner. I wish I hadn’t been so stubbornly sure that I was never going to have the “wartime courtship”, the whirlwind of meeting and marrying within a few days. I wish I had trusted you. Trusted that you wouldn’t have put me in a box. Or on a pedestal. I wish I’d trusted that you loved me for me, as I was. And that you wouldn’t ask me to ever be anything I wasn’t. You were so naïve, Steve, but you never expected anyone to be anything they weren’t. And you never asked. Maybe the only person you wished was something different was yourself. Maybe what I really wish is that we both learned who you were sooner. Because maybe then I’d have more than an old file and a photograph.


End file.
